Haleb: Ten Years After We Ended
by PLLHaleb
Summary: Sequel to Haleb. Spoby, Paily, and Haleb (duh!)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I said I wouldn't post the first chapter until Monday but I was too excited to wait! Hope you like it! For new readers, please go to my profile and read Haleb because you will be soooo lost if you don't. Love always -Kat


	2. New Beginnings

Hanna's POV

I pulled up in front of Styles of AZ, the shop Aria and I co-own. It's a women's department store we decided to open. Tomorrow is opening day. The whole theme is Arizona inspired. All the clothes are Arizona weather appropriate. We fell in love with the scenery and style when Aria and I went on a road trip last summer. So we decided to bring Arizona to Rosewood.

I walked in to the large, two story building. Women's clothes filled the whole bottom floor and everything from sunglasses to shoes to hiking gear filled the second floor. Aria stood putting outfits on the dressing rooms. We put these together the day before after deciding they could give customers inspiration.

I walked up to Aria.

"Hey Ar. What do you need me to do?"

"Call Toby. The wall upstairs has a crack in it. I was moving stuff and knocked a rack into the wall. It's dented and cracked and with opening day tomorrow..."

"Say no more. Which wall?"

"The one in the shoe section."

"How did you do that?"

"I was shelving boxes and the cart went rolling."

"No problem. I'll get him over here immediately."

I pulled out my cell and dialed Cavanaugh & Co. Construction. He was hoping his newborn twin sons would feign an interest. Spencer, who was Toby's secretary and wife, answered after two rings.

"Hey Hanna. What can we do for you?"

"With opening day tomorrow, do you think Toby can come over to fix our wall? Aria cracked it. All we need is patch work. We can paint or-"

"Hanna chill. Thats what Toby does. He emergency patches, paints, builds, everything all in the time frame the client has. Right now he's pretending to clean his office. I'll get his lazy ass out of the chair and send him your way. Listen I need a favor. I have a million phone calls to make and I can't call Fields & McCullers Day Care for Babies and Toddlers. Can you call them and text me with an update on Zach and Eric? Em said she was in charge of the babies today but I still want to know."

"Thats fine. I have to do some work around the shop to get ready for tomorrow so I'll just send the update with Toby."

"Great thanks."

"Bye Spence."

"Bye Han."

I went over to the first rack of khaki shorts and organized them by size. I moved over to the next rack until I had finished all the shorts and was half done with the shirts. Toby walked in.

"Hey Hanna."

"Oh hey. Thanks for coming. Follow me."

We went to to survey the damage. I walked to the wall and pointed.

"Thats it."

"That will take nothing at all. I was expecting a whole floor-to-ceiling crack or pieces chipped out."

"Haha no. This is it. I'll leave you to it."

I went down to finish the shirts and then I called Emily and Paige. Paige answered.

"Fields & McCullers Day Care this is Paige McCullers how can I help you?"

"Paige its Hanna. Spencer wants an update on Zach and Eric. She's worried. You know her."

"Of course. In fact, Em just told they went down for their nap right on time. Eric had some trouble because he didn't want to abandon his toys but Em gave him the little stuffed elephant and he went without struggle."

"Perfect, thanks Paige. Oh and say hi to Emily for me."

"No problem. Bye."

I hung up with Paige and went to find Aria. I found a note on my desk.

Hey. Went out to get coffees. Be back soon. -Aria

I then went to give the twins update to Toby.

"Toby?"

"Yeah."

"Spencer had wanted me to call the day care to check on Zach and Eric. I told her I would tell you. So: They went down for their nap. Eric was slightly fussy but not too bad."

"Great. I'm almost finished."

"Looks great. Thanks so much."

I went back downstairs just in time to see Aria walking in with coffee.

"Caffeine! Thank you so much Ar."

"It was nothing."

We sat down at my desk and drank the coffee.

"Hey Han?"

"Yes?"

"Do you...do you know what today is?"

"No what?"

"It's the anniversary of...of the day you and Caleb...broke up."

I sighed. "Well, look where we are now. If it wasn't for that day, we never would have opened the store."

"Good point. I wonder what happened to him."

"He kind of...disappeared after the whole end of A went down."

"He left didn't he?"

"He probably didn't want...oh my god."

"What?"

"There's no way on Earth or in hell that Caleb would come to my house, apologize and beg me to take him back, just to leave because he thought I was overreacting."

"So what are you saying? Do you think someone forced him?"

"Possibly. It might have been A."

"You have to call him. We haven't had A contact us for five years."

"No! He could be married and have kids. And I'm very busy with our shop. I can't be tracking down someone I haven't seen for ten years with the opening party tomorrow."

"Your right. At least we figured out why he left you."

**So, here's the first chapter. What do you think?! Leave a review!**


	3. Wake Up Calls and the Opening Party

Okay, this chapter was based on the song I Want Crazy by Hunter Hayes. So, please like it. And reviews inspire me!

Caleb's POV

I sat in my car, prepared to make the drive back to Rosewood to see Hanna. Ten years has been too long. Next to me sits a newspaper article It said she was opening a shop in Rosewood with Aria. In front of the store stood 'Ms. Aria Montgomery and Ms. Hanna Marin'. So she never got married. It says that they put all their time and effort into the opening. She put in a funny quote, "I didn't have to worry about a not spending any time with my boyfriend because he doesn't exist." I guess she meant she never dated anyone. I turn on the car but turn it off again, get out, and go back into my apartment. I've probably tried to go everyday since I left the day I broke her heart. It hurt so much to say goodbye to my other half. I promised myself I would go tomorrow and I keep promises.

Hanna's POV

I tossed and turned at night. I can't stop thinking about what Aria said. I guess him leaving was too unbelievable to realize why. He had no good reason. He'd always stood by me even if he didn't know why. I'll call him tomorrow.

I was jolted from the long overdue sleep by the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hanna? It's Aria. Where are you? It's 7:30."

"So? The opening party isn't until 10."

"Well, don't you want to be here?"

"What are you doing?"

"Wandering."

"No. I'd rather sleep."

"Get up."

"Fine."

I hung up, not caring if she had more to say.

In the following ten minutes, Aria had texted me twice. I decided I needed to get up. I went to my closet and pulled out my outfit. It was a sleeveless blue dress with purple stripes. I clipped my gold locket around my neck and put gold hoop earrings in. I curled my hair and put smoky eyeshadow on. I took a final look in the mirror, grabbed my clutch and walked to the shop. It was right down the street so I didn't bother with my car.

The place looked fabulous. We had hired Spencer to do the decorations. She had a side job coordinating parties. It was amazing. There were light strings hung from the rafters and on the walls. Snacks laid on the tables and the champagne flutes were arranged to spell AZ. Aria stood talking to Emily and Paige. I walked over to Spencer who stood admiring a pair of shorts.

"You can have them. After all you did, take them."

"No, I was just admiring your work. Aria told me about what you talked about yesterday."

"Oh."

"Did you call him?"

"No."

"Well you should. He-"

She looked over my shoulder, her mouth in an O shape. I never would have guessed my ex would be standing there.

I'm sorry this is late. I've been busy. So, Caleb finally did find her again. Or did he? What could have happened in the ten years they were apart? Let me know what you think! Reviews give me inspiration! Thats why this is late. No one will talk to me... :'(


	4. Opening Party Part 2

Hanna's POV

There he was. Wren Kingston. He held flowers in his hands. After Caleb had left and Aria and I went to that club, we met him there and he got super drunk. He and I went to his apartment and had a very hot night. I know I had taken advantage of him but I wanted to feel something after losing Caleb. I didn't think anything would happen but it did and we dated for six months. Eventually I had left Rosewood with Aria and we had broken up. But he told me he loved me and would never stop trying.

"Hanna." He said with that seductive accent.

"Wren. Why are you here?"

"Hanna I love you. I never stopped loving you. Since the moment I met you I wanted you. I wanted to spend every waking hour with you."

"Wren, you can't be here."

"Well, I am and you won't get rid of me. Here. These flowers are for you."

I took them and set them on the counter.

"Wren, you can stay but please let me do what I want. I have to meet the clothing outfitters that supply us and all our other supporters."

"Alright, but after..."

"Fine. Whatever." I hoped I knew what he wanted.

* * *

Almost everyone had left by 7:30. Almost. Wren remained. He stood with a champagne flute and a sandwich that had been left over. I walked to him.

"Wren, why are you here?"

"Because I love you."

"Wren, that was over years ago. You need to let me go. You become obsessed with the thought that I still wanted to be with you. Please let it go."

With that I turned and walked into the backroom. He followed me. Wren took my arm and spun me around.

"Hanna."

He pushed against the wall with my arms pinned above my head. His other hand slid up my thigh. He leaned into me and pushed his tongue into my mouth. I turned my head away.

"No Wren please."

He ignored me and forced his tongue back to my mouth. Tears began to stream down my face and I shut my eyes tight. Suddenly he let go of me. I opened my eyes to find Caleb Rivers holding him by the shirt collar with an angry look on his face.

"If you EVER disrespect another girl like that, especially Hanna, I'll kill you."

Wren nodded looking scared. Caleb let him go and Wren ran out the door. I heard the door open and slam closed. Caleb looked at me.

"Hanna, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You're probably wondering why I'm here."

"I am. Come on. Lets go to The Brew so I can find out."

**Yay! Caleb rescued her! What did you think? I'm trying to get on a schedule but this one's harder to write. Also, I will be going on vacation on Thursday but I'll be back on Tuesday so expect the next chapter next week.**


	5. Morning Scares and Date Night

Caleb's POV

Several hours and three cups of coffee later, Hanna and I had reconnected, shared what had happened and made it back to my apartment. We could barely keep our hands and mouths off of each other. After laying on the couch for a while we finally ended the long make out session and laid peacefully. Hanna's head rested on my chest and I could tell she was listening to my heart beat. We drifted off to sleep without a word.

I woke up to find that Hanna was gone. Flashbacks of two years ago came crashing back and I started to panic. I knew A was gone but what about Wren? I noticed lights outside the building. I ran downstairs, praying Hanna hadn't been shot or hurt. I saw her talking to a police officer and breathed a sigh of relief. She ran into my open arms and I swung her around.

"Hanna you're okay. I thought something had happened to you and I-"

"Oh Caleb I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

He cupped my head in his hands. "Love means never having to say your sorry. And I love you so much."

"I love you too."

We walked hand in hand back upstairs. Hanna fixed herself up and left for the shop. It hurt to see her go but she has a job and a commitment now. I couldn't steal her from that. But I had an idea.

Hanna's POV

I was about to go for my lunch break when a delivery man walked in with a long box with ribbon around it.

"Hanna Marin? This is for you."

"Oh. Thanks."

I opened the box to find a single red rose inside with a note and I smiled as I recognized Caleb's messy handwriting.

Every moment I spend with you is like a beautiful dream come true. -Caleb

I grabbed a thin vase from the back and put the rose in it with water. Aria came out at that moment.

"Wow. Where'd that come from?"

"Caleb. Is it okay if I put it by the register?"

"Be my guest."

My phone buzzed and I brought it from my pocket.

Miss you! Meet me at my apartment at 6 tonight. Wear something nice. -Caleb

I smiled even bigger, unable to concentrate with the anticipation of a nice dinner with Caleb.

* * *

I walked up to Caleb's door and knocked. I had put on a blue dress with black heels. There were simple diamond studs in my ears and my hair was curled. I hoped Caleb would like it. He answered and looked shocked at my appearance.

"You look amazing. Come in."

"Thanks."

"We had a reservation at the restaurant down the street but I want you all to myself tonight."

With that he came up to me and kissed me passionately. The dress fell to floor and we stumbled into the bedroom, intent on repeating last night.

**So, what do you think? I think two chapters in one day is great! I did this because of my vacation coming up. The link to Hanna's dress and shoes are on my profile! Please please please please review!**


	6. The Proposal

Caleb's POV

I woke up with Hanna nestled into my side. Her soft warm breath blew against my chest. I twirled a piece of her hair, remembering when we used to do this. I planned to take her out for breakfast. I was going to propose all those years ago. But it was ruined with A interfering.

Hanna's eyes fluttered open and her blue eyes met mine.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"I missed this. Waking up with you next to me."

"And I missed you playing with my hair in the morning."

"I never should have left you. I don't know what came over me."

"There was a lot going on. We had almost gotten shot, we taken several road trips, and my mom was being interrogated by the police. I didn't blame you. It was a lot to take on."

"It was more than that. A threatened that if I didn't verbally or emotionally hurt you, they would physically."

"Oh Caleb-"

"Shhh, you're safe."

"I know. I've always felt safe with you."

She crawled on top of me and led a path of kisses down my neck and chest. I pulled her back to my lips and she granted access to her mouth. I slid my tongue through and we battled for dominance. I eventually let her win. My hands slid to her lower back and I pushed the shirt she had borrowed up slightly. I rubbed small circles into her back as she kissed me. We pulled apart and just looked at each other.

"Wren never did anything like that. He never made love to me. It was never nice and relaxed. He always forced me. You always asked me for permission before you-"

"Hanna, I'm not Wren. I respect you. Come on. Why not go out to breakfast with me?"

"Okay."

We got dressed and walked to The Brew. Hanna grabbed us seats while I got coffee. I told the barista what I wanted her to do with the ring. She smiled. I took hot chocolate to Hanna. She took a sip.

"Ew. There's no sugar."

"Sorry. I forgot."

She took a packet of sugar and took off the lid. Her eyes grew wide. There, nestled in the whip cream, sat a diamond ring. She looked at me. I went down onto one knee.

"Hanna Marin, I love you more than words can describe. I want to wake up to you every morning, and go to sleep with you every night. I want to live a wonderfully long and happy life with you. Every day I spend with you is special, and I want that for the rest of my life. I want to make you happy in every way possible. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?

She nodded with tears in her eyes. The whole shop clapped and cheered. They knew of Hanna's bad past and thought she deserved something good for once. I wanted to be that good thing. I loved her.

**So, what did you think? I know it was pretty intimate but it was nice. Sorry to the Wrenna shippers for putting down Wren like that. Hanna's ring is the same from Haleb. So if you want to see it, go to my profile and click the link for ****_Hanna's Ring_****. Please review! You inspire me!**


	7. Hanna Tells The Girls

Hanna's POV

I decided to have lunch with the girls. I thought that would be a good time. I slipped the ring into my pocket and walked into the café. Paige, Emily, Spencer and Aria were already at our usual table. I sat down.

"Hey Hanna." They chorused.

"Hey."

"Whats new?" asked Spencer.

"Well..."

I slipped my hand into my purse and put on the ring. I held up my hand. Everyone's hands went to their mouths. Their eyes widened. Aria slammed her hands onto the table and leaned toward me.

"He proposed?"

"Yep. He said he's had the ring for ten years. Ever since all that trouble with A...Spence he was going to propose that night we went out to dinner."

"Aww. He never let you go." said Paige.

"Yeah he's so great."

"He really likes you."

"Beautiful ring!"

The next hour we ate and everyone took turns looking at the ring.

Suddenly, Aria jumped up. "Han, we have to plan a bridal shower!"

"No guys don't."

"Too bad." Spencer said.

They all whipped out their phones and typed out ideas. Then they passed around the phones and compared while I struggled to finish my chocolate cake without laughing at them.

Eventually I got out and went to my apartment. We had decided that he would move in since my apartment was much bigger. He had a studio while I had two bedrooms and a full kitchen. So he lived in mine.

He was on the couch watching TV. I climbed into his lap so he held me like a baby. I leaned up and pecked him on the lips. He came back for more and soon he had set me on the couch and climbed on top of me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he brought me to the island in the kitchen. He came up in between my legs. Eventually we went back to the couch and laid with me curled into his side. He wrapped his arms around my waist and turned me towards him. He kissed me once more. I nestled my head into his neck and fell asleep.

**I know I do the sleeping at the end of the chapter a lot but its not a dramatic story and I don't know how else to end it. I'm sorry its been so long! Next chapter will be Caleb telling the guys. (Toby and Ezra)**


	8. Caleb Tells the Guys

**Sorry its been ages. My schedule is...a bad word. Sorry! Thanks my lovelies for the support. Keep it up!**

Caleb's POV  
I decided to get the guys together so I could break the news. Toby and Ezra had texted me and said we would me at The Grill. I walked in and ordered a beer for each of us. Toby walked in and Ezra followed. They sat down.

"So whats going on?" Ezra asked.

"Well, I proposed this morning."

"Dude! Awesome!" said Toby.

Ezra smiled. "I wish I could be that brave. I can't seem to get myself to do it. I'm afraid Aria will say no."

"Ezra, you and Aria have been together for twelve years. She won't say no." I assured him.

"You think?"

"Yeah. Caleb's right. Through all that went down in the first few years you guys stayed together. She truly loves you."

"Thanks guys."

"Hey! Lets make this a bachelor party." Toby and Ezra raised their beers. "To Caleb."

I smiled and nodded. "Thanks guys."

We continued drinking and laughing for two hours. Toby couldn't get more drunk if he tried, Ezra had passed out half an hour ago, and my vision was starting to screw up. I managed to pull my cell phone out and call Hanna.

"Caleb? What is it?"

"I..I'm at the Grill." I slurred.

"Are you drunk?!"

"Don't be mad. Ezra and Toby are so much worse."

"I'm not mad. I just...I can't get you. I'm...stuck at work. We're busy."

Through my foggy mind I could tell that something was wrong. Especially when I didn't hear any background noise.

"Hanna. Whats going on? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Listen I have to go before-"

She was cut off and I heard the dial tone. Now fully awake, I dropped a fifty on the table and marched out.

I went to the shop first to find it completely empty. Aria sat at the counter.

"Hey Caleb what's up?"

"Where's Hanna?"

"Um...I don't know. She came in an hour ago. She said she was going to do some work in the back then head out to meet you. She should be back there."

"We don't have plans. I've been at the Grill with a very drunk Toby and an extremely drunk Ezra. You might want to call Spencer and go get them."

"Ugh, Ezra! If I weren't here to look out for him he would've gotten hit by a car by now. I wish he'd take more responsibility so I didn't have to hold his hand all the time. Bye Caleb."

"See you."

I went to the backroom. Hanna's purse sat on the table next to a note.

_I won't back down this time. Hanna is giving me what I wanted the first time. -Wren_

My hand crumpled the note. I took out my phone.

"911 what is your emergency?"

"I'd like to report the rape of Hanna Marin by Wren Kingston."

**Ooh, where's Hanna? What did Wren do with her? I don't know if fifty bucks is enough to pay for all the drinks. I'm fourteen. Never been or witnessed anyone get drunk before so..bear with my on my crazy back-to-school in a month schedule. Thanks! Love -PLLHaleb**

**Review!**


	9. The Rescue

**_*Warning: Slight nudity and mature content.*_**

Hanna's POV  
I woke up to find Wren looking down at me. I looked around. I was tied to a bed. And I was in my bra and panties.

"Wren whats going on?"

"This."

He climbed onto me and ripped off my panties. I felt so exposed. Wren had seen me before but now I was used to Caleb and I knew I would be in pain soon. I shut my eyes as he took off his clothes. He threw his shirt on the ground and he pulled his belt out. I felt him enter me. The pain was immense since he gave me no time to adjust. I was practically screaming when the door banged open. There, stood Caleb with a hard look on his face and a duffel at his feet. Wren pulled out and wrapped a robe around himself. Police came in behind him and pushed Wren to the wall.

"Mr. Kingston you're under arrest for the kidnapping and assault on Ms. Marin. You have the right to remain silent."

They took Wren away as Caleb came over to the bed. He pulled out a pocket knife and cut the ropes on the bedpost. As soon as I was free he wrapped a blanket from his duffel around me. He pulled me close as tears fell onto his shoulder.

"Hanna..."

"Caleb..."

"Hanna I'm so sorry. I never should have gone out. I should have stayed with you. I love you so much. Are you okay?"

"I'm okay."

"Are you sure? Did he hurt you?"

"He wasn't gentle in the least."

"I'm so sorry."

"Lets just get out of here."

Caleb gave me a change of clothes and took me to his car. He leaned over to me and kissed me passionately. We both started to deepen it but I pulled back.

"Caleb I can't do this. Not now."

"I understand. I don't have time anyway because all my time is now devoted to protecting you."

"Come on. Lets stop by Cavanaugh Construction and see Spencer."

We walked in and saw Spencer crying.

"Spencer! Whats wrong?"

"Oh Hanna. Eric is sick. He has a cold."

"Why are you crying?"

"Because he's sick!"

"Spencer calm down. Nothing's going to happen to him."

Caleb looked at me with a confused look on his face. I pulled him to the side.

"Remember when we were still together and Spencer found out she was pregnant? She had a miscarriage. She was so devastated and now whenever something happens to one of the twins she freaks out. Please just go along. Please?"

"Okay."

He kissed my forehead and we walked back over to Spencer. I sat on the edge of her desk and rubbed her arm. Eventually, all the tears were let out and Spencer looked up.

"I should probably go. Its getting late and Toby will have a severe hangover tomorrow."

"Okay. I hope Eric feels better."

"Bye."

We all walked out to our cars and Caleb took me home. We decided to watch Hotel Transylvania to lighten the mood. Soon, I fell asleep, glad to be safe in Caleb's arms.

**So, Caleb was once again the hero rescuing Hanna the damsel in distress. That was my first smut (sort of) scene. Review please and tell me how it was. I was trying to keep a T rating so it wasn't graphic.**


	10. A Morning of Laughs and The Brew

Hanna's POV

I woke up to Caleb making breakfast and a note on my stomach.

Today is the day. What day you may wonder? To find out, meet us at The Brew at 10 am. -S, A, P, E.

"Caleb did you see this?"

"Yeah. It was slipped under the door. Its Spencer, Aria, Paige, and Emily right?"

"I hope. I'll call them and verify to make sure its true."

Aria picked up on the third ring. "Hanna Marin-Rivers bridal party. This is Aria speaking. How may I help you?"

"This is the owner, Ms. Hanna Marin-Rivers. You sent the note right?"

"Yes, we did Ms. Marin. This is the note inviting you to the Brew at 10 am correct?"

"Yes."

"We did send that note to the Marin-Rivers apartment. Is there anything else I can help you with at the moment, Ms. Marin?"

"That'll be all, thank you."

"You're very welcome. Thank you for calling. Have a nice day."

I hung up and laid back on the couch. I held my stomach and couldn't stop laughing. I rolled over and found myself face flat on the floor.

"Hanna? Are you okay?"

I sat up, still laughing hysterically. Caleb began laughing too. He came over and sat next to me. I held onto him and we laughed until our sides hurt. All too soon, Caleb pulled me to my feet.

"Come on. Your eggs and toast will be burnt and cold."

"Eggs?"

"Yes, with tons of low fat cheese."

I jumped up and down like a little kid. I loved eggs and cheese.

After finishing breakfast, we got ready for The Brew party. Since we didn't know what to wear, I put on a deep blue dress with a brown belt and brown boots. Caleb put on black pants, a white tee, a black suit jacket and and black shoes.** (A/N I envisioned him looking like Zac Efron on the cover of 17 Again.) **Igrabbed my clutch and we headed out.

Caleb's POV

I had know what this was all along. I just pretended not to so Hanna wouldn't feel bad. I was so happy and excited to see the look on her face. Toby had helped me rig a camera so it would go off when she walked in the door. That way we could laugh later. I loved her so much.

When we arrived at the Brew I realized Hanna knew something was up. She looked in the window to find not a single person visible. She frowned as we walked in.

"SURPRISE!"

Hanna's frown was immediately replaced by a smile and I saw the flash of the camera. Hopefully it was good. The girls ran up and slipped a corsage on Hanna's wrist. Before I knew it she was being pulled away to say hello to everyone. Toby and Ezra came up and patted me on the back. Ezra kept rubbing his head to prove his hangover and all of Toby's smiles were forced. I knew that he would be much happier sleeping yesterday away. The guys led me to a table for eight. At each setting was a place card for Hanna, Spencer, Aria, Emily, Paige, Ezra, Toby, and I. I walked over to Hanna who was thanking the Hastings for coming. Melissa was there with Alex and Beth, her three year old twins. I decided not to bring anything up since Hanna had told me it was a nasty and long divorce. I put my arm around Hanna's waist and smiled. All too soon, it was time to eat. We had scones and coffee cake and there were pots of tea, coffee, and hot chocolate. The girls had outdone themselves.

Hanna's POV

I couldn't have been happier with all that happened. Since we hadn't had time to go out and make a wish list, most people gave us money. But we got a new silverware set, a tea kettle, and a crockpot. I had found dozens of recipes for a crockpot that I was just dying to try. And now I had the crockpot to do it. Soon, people were leaving and Caleb and Toby packed the car. I hadn't wanted the magical day to end. But we had talked for hours and in the car ride home I fell asleep.

**Hopefully you liked it since I've recently been to a wedding shower so I know what happens. I know, I ended with sleep again but thats all I can end with if you have ideas on how to end the story let me know! Review!**


	11. The Wedding (Finale Part 1)

**I am soooo sorry. I have neglected this story. So, I give you Finale Part 1 of 2! Or 3. I don't know yet!**

Hanna's POV

Time flew. Caleb and I had moved into our new house and we decided the wedding would be held there. Aria had worked with Paige and the two had turned the backyard into a huge garden. Hundreds of flowers were spread all around. The house would be open so it could also be a housewarming party. I stood in my dress twirling around in front of the triple mirror. Finally Spencer knocked and stuck her head through the door.

"You all ready?"

"Yes. Let's go!"

She took hold of the train and we walked down to the back door. The French doors stood open and white drapes blew in the window. The folding chairs had been covered with white silky material and tied with large red bows. The color of Spencer, Emily, and Aria's dresses were red. Toby, Ezra, and Paige stood on Caleb's right in black suits with red shirts. (A/N I know Paige is a girl but she's more of the guy in their relationship. If you don't believe me, deal with it! She wore heels and curled her hair and stuff but yeah.) Everyone turned as the music began. Caleb grinned at me as my dad took my arm. Spencer went around the side to her place as maid of honor. Pastor Ted stood on the stage. We got to the front and my dad lifted the veil and kissed my cheek. Pastor Ted began.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony. Caleb Rivers, do you take this woman to thy lawfully wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I do."

"And Hanna Marin, do you take this Man to thy lawfully wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I do."

"May we have the rings?"

Ezra's young son Malcolm came up with the rings and handed them to each of us. Caleb put mine on and I teared up. I slipped his on.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Caleb leaned in and we kissed as the crowd clapped and cried.

"I give you Mr. and Mrs. Caleb and Hanna Rivers!" Pastor Ted said.

The crowd cheered. We walked back down the aisle. My mom's wedding present was a blue Enclave. Toby and Ezra had taped cans to the end and put "Just Married" on the sides. In washable paint of course. We arrived at the banquet hall and headed to the bathroom so we could wait to make our entrance in front of everyone. Caleb scooped me into his arms and set me on the counter. We kissed for what felt like hours until my phone buzzed with the signal text from Aria. I took off the veil and put in a diamond clip. We went up the stairs and stopped in the doorway. The entire room stood and clapped as we entered and took our place at the table at the back of the room.

Soon the food came out and there was salad and soup and chicken and pork and potatoes. We ate until we couldn't eat anymore. Then my bridesmaids and Caleb's groomsmen and groomsgirl went to the middle of the floor with a mic for the speeches. Aria went first.

"I didn't think Hanna would ever get married. She only ever loved one person and thats the one sitting beside her. When he came back I knew today would come soon. They spent so much time together and Hanna was much happier. Thank you Caleb for bringing the life back to my best friend."

Next was Spencer.

"I never thought Hanna and Caleb would break up. I thought they would be together forever. But when Aria called me to tell me he had left, I had anger toward him for leaving until I found out why. I knew he might need time to process what had happened back then. I kept expected him to walk back into our lives. But he never did. We all tried to set Hanna up on dates but her heart belonged with Caleb. And it still does and forever will."

I listened and silently cried. My friends had been there for me and now so was Caleb. I couldn't be happier.

**There's part 1 of The Finale! Review my lovelies! Here are answers to the previous chapter's reviews. Ask questions and I shall answer!**

**msalv: Thanks!**

**NewEnglandMuggleGirl: Yeah I thought that would be pretty funny.**


	12. Sorry!

I know I've been gone alot but school is starting up again. Its that time of year. I'm an 8th grader now so that makes it alot worse. I have every intention to finish the story so stick with me. Thanks my lovelies! -PLLHaleb


	13. Finale Part 2

**Finale Part 2! Ah! 8th Grade sucks. I have four tests this week already. So world's shortest finale! :( **

Hanna's POV

Today was pure bliss. We had just stepped into the room of the cruise ship we would be on for the next two weeks. I turned and kissed my new husband on the lips. He wrapped his arms around me and we backed up and fell onto the bed. He kissed my jaw bone and down my neck. He stopped and looked at me.

"Are you sure? I don't want to make you after Wren-"

"Caleb, I'm fine."

"Okay."

Our clothes landed on the floor one by one. Best first day of any honeymoon ever.

* * *

The ship was amazing. There were stores and buffets for every meal and games and so many activities. I knew we would have lots of fun.

Over the next two weeks, we played fifty six games of bingo, twelve games of shuffleboard, nine games of ping pong, ate fifty meals, spent thirty six hours on the pool deck, gotten two sunburns, won $700 at the casino and bingo, and spent $450 at the stores on the ship and at ports. There was very little time when we weren't smiling.

* * *

After the trip, we returned to Rosewood. All our friends had pooled their money to buy us a condo and several smaller gifts. Two weeks after our return, I found out I was pregnant. Hunter Eric Rivers and Julianna Rose Rivers were born on May 16, 2024. Caleb and I are still happily married and the twins' birthday is coming up. Seven years!

**So, I know it was short but I'm thirteen. I don't know what happens on a honeymoon!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed and favorited and followed! Please, read my profile if you need to laugh! Also check out my other story!**


End file.
